Fiyereo and Galindiet
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: Wicked meets Reefer Madness in this one-shot crack fic. Fiyero and Galinda burst out singing while trying to study Shakespeare, which only drives Elphaba insane! Slight Flinda


"HEY!" Fiyero yelled, bursting into Elphaba and Galinda's dorm room, "Fiyero is in the house! Erm… dorm room!"

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba asked, giving him the evil eye which she was so good at giving.

"I here to study Shakespeare with Galinda!" He cheered, leaping onto Elphaba's bed next to her.

"Off."

"Nope!"

"I said off."

THUMP!

"Ow!"

"I _said_ off."

"Well you didn't have to push me!"

Just then Galinda came out of the bathroom, "FIFI! HI! Um, why are you on the ground?"

"Your roommate pushed me," Fiyero said looking up at his girlfriend, something no one did very often, except Boq.

"On the ground?"

"Off her bed."

"Oh, yes, Elphie won't yet any one on her bed," Galinda agreed.

"Yes, Elphie won't," Elphaba muttered to herself.

"Well, I guess we should get studying!" Fiyero said jumping on Galinda's bed.

"Have you read the play yet?" Galinda asked him.

"I've gotten all the way to the second act!"

"Me too!"

"Oh my Oz," Elphaba muttered.

"How doth thy yonder eyes doth sparklest!" Fiyero said in a lame attempt to complement Galinda.

"Ooooh!" she giggled, "how did you learn to talk like that?"

"Just from reading Shakespeare's immoral-"

"Im_mortal_!" the green girl interrupted.

"-Immortal words!"

"Ooooh!"

Just then, Fiyero jumped up, off the bed, and music started to play all around. He did a little dance then started singing.

"I need words to tell you 'bout my pounding heart! Four dollar words that make a guy sound smart!" He sang loudly.

"Stop singing," Elphaba said, grimacing, "I hate it when people just start singing."

"Oh, I guess that's why they invented Shakespeare! His articulations of a lover's palpitations are so keen!" he continued, offering a hand to Galinda to help her off the bed.

"Ooooh! Singing!" she cheered.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea! My love as deep the more I give to thee!"

"Oh, you sound so dreamy when you talk like Shakespeare!" Galinda sang grabbing his hands and jumping up and down.

"A big vocabulary should be customary when you fall in love!" they sang together.

"No. Stop it. I can't study with you two _singing_!"

Fiyero picked up _Romeo and Juliet_ and began flipping through the pages, "La la la la la la, you're a snowy dove!"

Galinda looked over his shoulder, "La la la, prodigious birth of love!"

They looked at each other and grinned, "La la la la la, hip hooray for Shakespeare! Sure as I am breathing, you sure make Elizabethan language fun!"

"Really? Can you just leave, or something? Please?"

"We are just like Romeo and Juliet!" they sang together, Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Well then, can you just hurry up and kill yourselves?" she muttered, picking up her books and locking her self in the bathroom.

"We're happy, young and bubbling with love!" they resonated.

"I. Can't. Wait. To. READ THE ENDING!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"I CAN'T EITHER!" Galinda cried, "But I'm sure it turns out real swell! I bet Romeo marries his Juliet!"

"I can hear you in here!" Elphaba yelled.

"They have a baby!" Fiyero guessed.

Elphaba threw the door open, "THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENS!"

Galinda paid her no mind as she belted out the next line, "And make lots of friends!"

"That's prob'ly the way the play ends!" they sang in unison.

"No! That's not what happens!"

"You doth teach the torches how to burn real bright!" Galinda cried.

"Hanging like a jewel upon the cheek of night!" sang Fiyero.

"Hark! What light through yonder window breaks here! We'll be future spouses! Put a plague on both our houses if we're wrong!" they cried out.

"THAT IS _NOT_ AT ALL WHAT HAPPENS!" Elphaba yelled stomping out and slamming the door.

Fiyero and Galinda looked at each other before singing out one last word, "SHAKESPEARE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I, for one, do not own Wicked, Shakespeare, or Reefer Madness. Please review! Jedi Annie Scrambler<strong>


End file.
